Danny and Lindsay: A New York Family Feud
by Writerbitch92
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet Rewrite with CSI NY characters oh my God. DL Death and suicide. R&R...hope that you like it.


Title: Danny and Lindsay: A New York Family Feud

Author: writerbitch92

Pairing: Danny/Lindsay

Summary: A Romeo and Juliet Rewrite with CSI NY characters oh my God.

Warning: None

Disclaimer: characters belong to Jerry…We love you……also to CBS…..plot line: Shakespeare.

A/n: I wrote this story for a class of mine. I got an A on it….My teacher loved it…Hope that you like it to. It was originally on a powerpoint presentation...

Characters

Danny: Romeo

Lindsay: Juliet

Stella: Nurse

Flack: Danny's friend

Sid: the prince

Mac: spy

Frankie: spy

Sheldon: assassin

* * *

Introduction

There where two Italian Mafia families in the heart of New York and they always fought. There where the Messer's and the Soprano's and they where rivals.

Tony, the head of the Messer family had this beautiful young single daughter named Lindsay.

Also the head of the Soprano family Carmine had a young very cute son named Danny.

* * *

Danny Soprano

One of the most handsome young men in the Soprano family. All of the girls wanted to be his girlfriend. Having been a baseball player when he was in High school, Danny was fit. But Danny didn't really have a girlfriend at the present time and he didn't like any of the girls that tried to get his attention. He was looking for a girl just right for him. Danny wasn't really for all the fighting between his family and the Messer's, but he would fight back if they challenged him first. Always had his best friend Don hanging around with him.

* * *

Lindsay Messer

Lindsay was young and beautiful women. All the men that she met loved her. Instead of using the old family tradition of arranging a marriage for her, her father Tony had decided to let her chose her own husband of her liking. She never really liked all the fighting between her family and the Soprano family. Her best friend Stella was always hanging with her.

* * *

The Park

Central Park was somewhat a safe haven for the two families. Both the Messer's and the Soprano's had decided a long time ago that they where not to fight in the park. Danny had chosen that day to just take a stroll through the park to get his mind of the fight that his father was having with his mother. With Don at his side they where walking over at the west side of the park.

At the same time over at the east side of the park Lindsay and her friend Stella where just entering the park.

* * *

The First Sighting- The Bridge

Some what towards the middle of the part there was this beautiful pond which had the nice bridge that crossed both sides. Danny and Lindsay where coming from opposite sides of the bridge and in the middle on either sides of the bridge they both leaned against the sides and looked over at the water. They then had bumped into each other Maybe it might have been love at the fist sight.

* * *

A Little Conversation

"Sorry miss I did not see you there," Danny said to the beautiful girl that he had bumped into.

"It is okay," Lindsay said looking up to one of the hottest guys that she had ever seen.

"Are you okay," Danny asked. 'Hmm she is cute,' he thought to himself.

"Yea just fine," Lindsay replied. 'Dam he is cute.' she thought to herself.

Don and Stella where on the sidelines watching this interaction, while knowing that the other where actually the enemy even thought the two love birds did not.

"Well I got to go. Maybe I will see you again," Danny said.

"Yea I would like that," Lindsay said

"Oh by the way name is Danny, and Bye," Danny said going to the way that he came in.

"My name is Lindsay, Bye" with that said Lindsay and Stella left the park.

* * *

On the way Home

"Wow," Danny said as Don and he are walking out of the park towards his house.

"Yea she was a look," Don said.

"Yeah ya think," Danny said, "I hope that maybe I see her again."

"Danny, man don't you know?" Don asked

"Know what man?" Danny replied.

"That girl, Lindsay, she is part of the Messer family, and to make it even more badly she is Tony's daughter. There is like no way that you are going to get her. You know that right." Don said.

"Don, you know that I don't care much for the rivalry that there is between the two families. Also how do you know for sure?" Danny said looking at his best friend.

"Well I have seen her with that family. I am just warning you, don't want you to go and get hurt. "Don said.

"Well thanks for that," Danny said while opening the door to the townhouse that they where in front of.

* * *

On the way Home 2

"He is cute," Stella said as Lindsay and her walk out of the park and towards Lindsay's house.

"Yea he sure is," Lindsay said in somewhat a dreamy voice.

"Miss. Lindsay might have the love at first sight bug bit you." Stella asked.

"Stella you know that there is like no such thing." Lindsay said while hitting her friend on the shoulder.

"That is what you say," Stella started to say, "But I think that I recognize him from somewhere, the guy that he was with too."

"Oh where, please tell, tell me?" Lindsay asked.

"Well I am sorry to say this, but I believe that he might be part of the Soprano family." Stella said with a sudden interest of the ground.

"Stel are you sure of this?" Lindsay questioned stopping where her friend had stopped.

"I have seen him before with the family doing things that only people that are from that family do," Stella said feeling sad for her friend.

"Well you know how I don't really care for the fighting between our families and maybe he doesn't either because if that love at first sight bug bit the both of use then I think that neither of us will care anymore." with that said the walked to the front door of the town house and they entered it.

* * *

Second Meeting

Over the next two days, both Danny and Lindsay went to the park, but they always missed each other and unable to met up again until the third day after their first meeting. They met up at the place that they first met. At the bridge looking over the pond.

Coming from different sides of the park, both Danny and Lindsay where happy that they where both there. They walked up to each other and Danny said, "Hi, Lindsay."

"Um Hi Danny," Lindsay said a little worried.

"So I haven't seen you here for a long time and I was wondering how you have been," Danny asked.

"I have been fine….." Lindsay said with a pause, it seemed that she wanted to say something else.

"Is there something else that you would like to say? Because whatever it is I can maybe answer it to my fullest extent." Danny said.

* * *

The Truth

"Well you see the thing is that my friend Stella told me something yesterday and makes me think about something," Lindsay's hands fiddling while she said that.

"You can tell me if you would like or we don't really have to do this you know. I mean we just kind of met the other day," Danny said.

"Well," Lindsay started to say, "Well If you don't really mind, and maybe you can tell me what your last name might be?"

"It is okay…Um it is Soprano. What might be your?" Danny replied. 'Oh please doesn't Don be right this time,' Danny thought.

'Oh why does Stella always have to be right' Lindsay thought before she answered Danny's question with, "Um well the thing is that an am Tony Messer's only daughter and there is like no way we can ever see each other again."

"You know I never really believed in the fighting between our two families and I just don't really care now, Lindsay I would like to at least try to be with you," Danny said looking Lindsay in the eye.

A little nervous now, "I would like that actually like to do that too," Lindsay relied.

"Hmm since we agree on the same thing, why don't we tomorrow maybe go out somewhere nice maybe catch a movie and a meal?" Danny asked.

"I think that I would like that," Lindsay answered with a smile on her face. "Why don't we meet here around 7," she added.

They then said their good-byes and promising that they where to meet again tomorrow.

* * *

A Relationship

Their first date they had a great time. They had gone on many more dates after their first one. To keep their relationship a secret they would always meet at the park and they didn't even tell their best friends that they where going out. They went to Coney Island; they also even went to a Yankees' game. They enjoyed each other's company and they wanted it to stay this way.

* * *

Over at the Messer Family

Tony thought that Lindsay was taking to long finding a boyfriend let alone a husband. He wanted to rook her up with one of his most prized people, Sid his name was. So one day Tony couldn't find Lindsay in any of her usual places so he decided to go and ask Stella is she had seen her.

"Stella may I have a word with you," Tony asked when he saw Stella walking in the hallway of the house.

"Yea sure," Stella replied and they both went into the sitting room and sat down in chairs.

"Stella might you know where Lindsay is today?" Tony asked the young women.

"I am sorry but I do not know. But the other day she had met the guy over at the park, I thought that I recognized him but I do not know for sure." Stella replied.

"Where did you recognize him from," He said.

"Well he actually looked a lot like the son of Tony Soprano," she answered.

"Thank you Stella for telling me this," Tony said signaling that the conversation was over and then Stella left the room. Tony was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Over at the Sopranos Family

Carmine Soprano was having the same conversation with Don talking about Danny. Carmine always knew that Danny really didn't care about the feud between the two families, but did he have to betray in this way. Going out with the enemy. He thought that he could never forgive him for this.

Almost three days after Tony had the conversation with Stella one of his most trusted spies, who which he ordered to spy on Lindsay since then, told him what he found out.

"Sir I have some news for you," Mac (the spy) said as he had found Tony in his study going over some papers.

"What may that be?" Tony asked.

"Well I am here to confirm that your daughter Lindsay has been going out with the Soprano kid," Mac replied with.

"Thank you Mac, you may go now." with that said Mac left the room and Tony went back to thinking what he was going to do with his daughter.

Carmine was in the living room when his cousin entered the room.

"Frankie you wanted to see me?" Carmine said looking at his cousin who was also a spy.

"Yes Carmine, I would like to tell you that while I was following Danny I hate to confirm this but, your son has been going out with the Messer child." Frankie said.

"Um thank you Frankie," Carmine said dismissing Frankie from the room.

'How can he do this to this family? I will have to stop this at once,' Carmine thought to himself.

That Fateful Day

It was a sunny day so Danny and Lindsay took the risk of having a stroll around the park. They had been dating for almost a whole month and they really enjoyed each other's company. Neither of them knew that this might be the last day of their lives. They had met over at the bridge like they always did and them where off walking around the pond. They where just talking when they both heard gun shots. There was three fired and they had all hit Danny.

"Danny," Lindsay yelled as she watched him fall to the ground. She pulled out the gun that she always had in her purse and looked around seeing where the shots where fired from. When she saw her father's most trusted assassins standing on the bridge gun out pointed at the couple.

"Sheldon how could you," Lindsay asked while aiming her pistol at the man.

"It was an order miss," Sheldon replied.

"Well I guess I will never see you in hell," with that said Lindsay fired her gun and shot Sheldon.

Sirens could already be heard coming towards the closest entrance.

"Danny, Danny please," Lindsay said as she kneeled down to the side of him and tried to help him.

"Lindsay…I…love…you," Danny said while he was bleeding from his wounds to his arm, leg, and chest. The chest wound was the fatal wound.

"I love you too Danny please stay with me, please," Lindsay said tears falling down her checks.

"Linds," It was too late Danny had lost too much blood and then he was gone.

"Noooo," Lindsay said throwing her body over his. 'No this can't be happening; I can't believe that Papa did this to me.' Lindsay thought to herself. 'Well now he isn't going to have me neither.' With the gun that she killed Sheldon with her went and put it to her temple and shot herself.

Finally when the police finally came they found Sheldon dead on the bridge and Lindsay dead on top of the dead body of Danny.

Both Carmine and Tony had heard the horrible news of what happened to their children. Trying to follow their children's final wishes they had decided to join forces. They both ended up being close friends. They had a dual funeral and the couple and they where buried next to each other.

Finis


End file.
